


I was here, but you never looked.

by DishonouredLadyship



Series: I'm Here [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Deja Vu, Demons, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DishonouredLadyship/pseuds/DishonouredLadyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to experience Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emptyness

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. (Prologue originally) This was back when writing was not my forte, but keep with it and watch as my skills expand! BTW feedback please?

Michael sighed as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular. He looked to his left and smiled at Lindsay, who was fast asleep, her head resting on his left arm. Her red hair flowed to her shoulders and splayed onto the pillow. He sighed again, with more content than before. He had a beautiful girlfriend, with dazzling blue eyes as clear as the sky. Lindsay Tuggey. The light in his life. The person that made him feel whole.

Michael had an awesome job, something he really enjoyed, with the greatest friends he could imagine to work alongside with.

Yet for some reason, he felt as though something was missing, as though this light was starting to dwindle. He thought for a moment, _How could I make this empty feeling feel full again?_   He turned his head back to the ceiling, and sighed once more. What could he do?

Then it came to him, the solution. He hesitated for a moment, considering the consequences and possibilities. He had thought about it many times before, but never fully considered it. But now his mind was made up. Nothing could change that now.

He was going to ask Lindsay to marry him.


	2. Recalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay with it because it gets better like holy poop nuggets

He woke up the next morning sluggish and moody, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. He reached over to the bedside table and lifted up his phone and checked the time. 8:15am, it read. Underneath it was a notification from his calendar, WAKE UP SHIT HEAD. TIME TO GO BUY THAT RING. He silently applauded himself for remembering to put that for the next day, otherwise he might have forgotten the thoughts of the night before. He placed the phone back on the table and looked to Lindsay, who was still peaceful as ever, and still laid on his arm. He forced himself to try and get as much feeling into it as possible, and gently sliding it out from underneath her head. Once he got it out, he kissed Lindsay on the forehead, “I’ll be back in a little while.” He whispered. She shuffled slightly, gave a short moan, but remained asleep.

He threw off his boxer shorts and turned on the shower, turned it to medium heat, and got it. He had a smile on his face, but he was in deep thought. He kept asking himself questions, what kind of ring should I get? What would she like? What if she doesn’t like it? And one that made him worried most of all, what if she said no? He violently shook his head, and slapped his cheeks. How could she possibly say no? He didn’t take much time in the shower, and once he pulled on some fresh clothes, a green beanie, his car keys and most importantly, his wallet, he set off.

xXxXxXxXx

He pulled open the door and heard the slight tinkle of the bell hanging above it. He closed it carefully, not wanting to slam it shut. Michael looked around him, and he realised he was the only one in the store. He wandered the isles a little bit, overlooking the expensive jewellery. After a while of browsing, he realised that there was no-one behind the counter either. He walked towards it, and lightly tapped the bell on the side, that had a sign saying ‘Ring for assistance’. He heard it ring throughout the store, but heard no reply.

He tapped it again, and again, and again, but still no response. By this time he was starting to get frustrated. Why would the shop be open IF NO BODY IS EVEN HERE? He thought to himself in a rage. He starred at the door behind the counter, and noticed it was slightly ajar. “Hello?!” he yelled in a frenzy, “Anybody home?”

“Uhh… Yup… I’ll be there in a-“

Firstly, a loud voice screamed, “CRAP”, it was only then that Michael’s brain registered that the voice he was hearing was British. Secondly, he heard a loud BANG and could hear the sound of glass smashing. In-between these events, Michael heard comical squeals coming from behind the door.

“Umm… dude, you okay?” Michael shouted, considering whether or not he should jump behind the counter and help out the guy. His thoughts subsided when the door opened a little more and out stumbled the shabbiest looking guy he had ever seen. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that had white cuffs and golden cuff links, with simple and plain black trousers and shoes. He had sandy hair that pointed out in every possible direction, and a lanky posture. But to contradict this, he had beautiful green eyes, that similar to emeralds. He blushed a little as he realised he had been staring into the guy’s eyes for a couple of log moments, and coughed to re-focus what he had come here for. “You okay buddy?” The other man nodded, brushing some dirt from his scarlet shirt. “So uhh…” he looked down to the white name-tag that was pinned to his right chest pocket. “Mr Gavin Free, I’m here for a ring, an engagement ring, to be precise, can you help me out?”

“Sure mate! Come over here and I’ll show you what we got.” Gavin grinned and lifted up a part of the counter and walked towards a cabinet that held various jewels embedded on silver or gold rings. “So what you looking for? We have the normal cliché stuff; you know just the gold or silver ones with a small diamond, but you don’t look like that kinda guy. What’s your partner’s favourite colour? Purple? Pink?” His words were racing at a thousand miles per hour, not fully registering all the words coming from his mouth. Gavin realised that his customer was silent, so he cut himself off. “What would you like?” he asked simply.

That Michael could understand, but he didn’t know how to answer it. He surveyed his options, but was indecisive. He sighed and admitted “I don’t know, I just decided that I wanted to marry my girlfriend last night I haven’t really thought-” he stopped himself when he realised that Gavin was staring at him.

“June 8th1995, ring a bell?” Gavin asked blankly. Michael was taken aback when this question was thrown at him.

“Uh… no. Why?” He asked. Gavin looked at him sadly, but wiped it from his face quicker than it had appeared.

“No reason. Why don’t you choose a sapphire one, or maybe emerald?” Michael was confused, what had just happened? And how quickly his emotions changed, was that even humanely possible?

“Green.” He mumbled to himself. His consciousness snapped back to reality, and he placed his hand over his mouth. Why green of all colours?

Gavin smiled slightly, and pulled out a beautiful emerald gem nestled in a slightly lighter green edge, with black, silver and gold intertwining with each other.

“Wow, that’s pretty fucking cool.” Michael gaped in amazement, it was stunning, he didn’t even know you could buy rings like that.

“Thanks, I designed and made it myself.” Gavin grinned, showing all his teeth, a very cheeky grin. Without even a word from Michael, he took it to the counter and pulled out a small green velvet box, and placed the ring inside. He scribbled a note and tied it to the box using green ribbon. Michael watched in awe as Gavin’s fingers delicately laced through the ribbon, making it look beautiful. Once he finished, he put it in a small bag, and handed it to Michael. “Here you are, you can place a deposit on it now and pay the rest later, let’s say, $20?” The other boy nodded and fished out two $10 bills, and placed them on the counter. “Thanks chum, see you later, good luck with your girlfriend!” Michael smiled and nodded, took the bag and left the shop, giving a little wave before he left. As he was walking, he felt a pang in his stomach. Why am I getting a feeling of déjà vu right now? He shrugged the feeling off, hailed a taxi, and pondered how he should ask Lindsay to become his bride.


	3. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay with it! It's going to pick up in the next chapter!

~Three days later~

Michael sat on the edge of his bed, the faint sunlight from the window warming his back slightly. In his hand laid the engagement ring meant for Lindsay, he twiddled it with his fingers, and watched as the green rays of light danced off it. He heard some shuffling behind his bedroom door and he quickly put the ring back into its velvet box and put it in his jacket pocket. Not a moment later the door opened, revealing Lindsay in tight jeans and a loose t-shirt, her red hair flowing. She put her hands on her hips and gave a toothy grin. “You ready to go?” she asked in her sweet voice. Michael smiled and nodded, and got up from his spot on the bed. He walked up to Lindsay and pecked her, feeling her smile underneath the kiss. They linked hands, and made their way towards the front door.

xXxXxXxXx

Once Michael arrived at the Achievement Hunter Office, he plopped down on his desk chair and started up his computer. He sighed and leant back in his chair. He looked around in the empty office, watching small specs of dust float around the room. He was almost never the first one to work, as it was usually his best friend Ray who was the first to arrive, but apparently today was slightly different. He heard a slight knocking at the door, and smiled when Lindsay came in holding a cup of coffee. He took it from her hands, and flinched at the temperature of it. How was she able to hold that cup when it’s so hot? He thought to himself. Lindsay grinned at her boyfriend, “It’s hot so be careful, ‘K?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m manly as hell. Not even lava can burn this mighty mouth!” Michael smirked as he took a sip of the scalding drink. He winced, and could feel his eyes tearing up, but he shrugged it off. Lindsay nodded in approval, and turned back to exit.

“Just be careful, you idiot.” She giggled and winked as Michael reached for a tissue. He looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her, not realising how red it was. He turned back to his computer and typed in his password, and waited another five minutes for the computer to log him in. He checked his watch, 10:34am.

“Where the heck is everyone?” he mumbled to himself, getting up from his chair. As he reached for the doorknob, it swung open to reveal Ray smiling like a maniac.

“You have GOT to come see this!” he beamed, dragging Michael by the arm down the hall.

“Ray, wait, what’s going on?” he barked at his best friend, but gained no answer.

Once they reached Burnie’s office, they came to a halt.

“Take a peek in there.” Ray forced Michael to peek through the window into the office, where he could see Geoff and Griffon stood in front of Burnie’s desk. Michael put his ear against the door to try and listen into their conversation, but could only catch, “- just walk down with Geoff; I think I saw Michael there already. See you later.” Before he could understand what Burnie was talking about, he was once again dragged by the arm down the hall to their office.

“The hell Ray?” Michael shouted, panting slightly once the door was successfully closed behind him. Ray shrugged as he turned on his own computer. Michael sighed and sat down at his chair, sipping his now cooler coffee. He put on his headphones and turned on some music. A minute or so later, Jack and Ryan entered the office, both carrying coffees. The nodded a hello to Ray and Michael, and sat down at their own desks whilst they discussed what Let’s Plays to do for that day. Once they sat down, the door swung open again, hitting the wall behind it. Geoff was standing in the doorway , hands crossed against his chest, a gigantic smile on his face.

“Hey fuckers! Today we got a new person working in our office. He’ll be living with me until he can get his own place. Be nice, unless you want a punch to the face.” Geoff grabbed a bony hand from behind him and dragged it forward, making the guy stumble over his feet. Michael looked up from his screen and pulled his headphones off, and stared at the guy in front of him, his mouth gaping a little. “This is Gavin Free, he’s from Britain, but after some family troubles, he’s moved to Austin. Say hello!” He pushed Gavin forward a little, making him nearly fall on Michael. Gavin looked up and blushed slightly at the boy before him. Michael’s eyes stared in disbelief.

“Hey Michael, um, what are the odds?” he chuckled.

“Probably one to one fucking million. Hey Gavin.” He smiled back, an eyebrow raised. What were the odds indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam.


	4. Familiarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is picking up now. Literally. Not literally, but you know what I mean right? Hell yeah you do. Enjoy~

As it turned out, Gavin was quite the little dick.

The minute he sat down at his own desk next to Michael, he knocked over Michael’s coffee that sat nearby. Gavin squealed a string of apologies, Michael yelling at him for taking away his beloved morning coffee. He gave the mug back to Michael, smiling a little at Michael’s disappointed face when he found no coffee left inside. His face reddened and he frowned down to the other boy, his teeth grinding. “Gavin, you little shit.” He said with an annoyed tone. “Go make me some more coffee.” He handed the mug back to Gavin, who sighed and nodded, walking out of the door and towards where he supposed the kitchen was.

A couple of minutes later, he returned with a new steaming hot coffee in his hands, occasionally blowing on it. When he got back to the office, he heard shouting, and though it was muffled slightly through the door, he could tell it was Michael. He slowly opened the door, being careful not to spill the coffee again. As he entered, he realised that everyone other than Michael had left the room, and in that moment, he realised why.

“What the fuck are you doing Gavin?” Michael screamed at the poor boy that was white in the face. “GET THE FUCK OUT.” Gavin yelped at the aggressiveness of his voice, and promptly left the room, slamming the door slightly with his leave. He sighed, looking at the quickly cooling coffee that was still in his hands.

His eyes showed nothing but sadness, however he smiled. “How typical of you, my little Micool.”

xXxXxXxXx

He entered the lounge, where Jack, Geoff, Ryan and several others were sat, most of them with laptops in front of them, some of them with microphones. Gavin, using whatever common sense he had, decided that it would be best if he remained quiet so he did not disturb the others. He sat next to Ray, who was on his phone, listening to music. Ray noticed the movement on the couch, and turned to look at Gavin who had a blank face.

“Don’t worry about him; he was just recording a Rage Quit. He gets really angry, really quickly, but I guess you learnt the hard way.” Ray smiled at him, Gavin looking and returning the smile. He took a sip of what was Michael’s coffee. Not bad, he thought.

xXxXxXxXx

About half an hour later, he and everyone else noticed the shouting stopped, so they entered the office again. Gavin brought in a freshly made cup of coffee for Michael, and put it next to him gently. He took a good look at Michael, watching as the other’s eyes moved with what was happening on the screen. His auburn hair would sometimes fall in front of his eyes and Michael would push it back underneath his beanie. He smiled as he watched Michael, and Ray sighed as he watched him. “Gaaaaay.” He moaned, snapping Gavin out of his trance, making him blush immensely. Michael looked at Gavin, and then at the coffee. He picked it up and murmured a small ‘thank you’ before taking a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. It tasted familiar, but he couldn’t tell where he had experienced it before. It tasted strong, but had a hint of… cinnamon in it? He felt the same pang of Déjà vu as he felt at the jewellery store. He looked up to Gavin who was grinning at him. “Tastes nice, huh?” All Michael could do was nod. He took another sip and relished in the taste, closing his eyes and relaxing against his chair. Gavin sat at his own chair, turning on the computer. Ray looked at Gavin in confusion, the only person who could make Michael act that way was Lindsay. He smiled to himself, a knowing look in his eyes.

“So how did the proposal go?” Gavin asked casually. Michael’s eyes widened as he choked on his coffee, coughing violently afterwards. Ray patted his back hardly, very hard in fact, as it made Michael curse and cough more. Everyone in the room turned to look at Michael, who had recovered from his coughing, no thanks to Ray. He looked them all in the eye, most of them with a single eyebrow raised, including Gavin.

“What proposal?” Geoff questioned. Ray nodded to Michael, expecting an answer. Michael glared at Gavin who gave a confused shrug.

Michael sighed, “To Lindsay, I haven’t yet, I don’t know how to. It’s… hard putting it into words.” Jack, Ryan and Geoff gave a knowing nod, Ray sitting in his chair, confused.

“Don’t worry buddy, we can help you with that.” Geoff smiled at him, Jack and Ryan doing the same. Ray nodded, although he was still in shock. Ryan stood up over Michael, and hugged his neck tightly, his knuckles digging into the top of Michaels head. Michael squirmed, trying to get away, to no avail.

“Our Michael’s all grown up!” he shouted to everyone in the room. At that moment, everyone stood up and cheered, fist pumping the air. Laughter filled the room and even Michael laughed, even though he was blushing slightly. He glanced to Gavin, who had disappeared from his seat. He was about to ask where he had gone, but Lindsay entered the room and everyone quickly stopped their celebrations, giving Michael a menacing look.

“Um, are you guys okay?” she interrogated, a smile on her lips. Jack moved towards Lindsay, slowly and gently pushing her back outside.

“Sorry, it’s a man thing.” He replied, before slamming the door. She looked quizzically to where Jack was standing, but walked away, deciding to try and find Barbara to ask her about the ordeal.

xXxXxXxXx

Gavin stood outside, panting ever so slightly. He leant against the wall of the office, and looked up to the sky. There were no fluffy white clouds, just the blazing heat that was common to Austin.

He wiped a tear that fell from his eye. “I thought I had you Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for moar~


	5. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please enjoy as you learn more about stuff what are words seriously tho.  
> Enjoy~

~Two weeks later~

“Okay people we need this to be perfect, there isn’t a second try, so get it right shitheads!” Geoff yelled through the megaphone. The people around him clutched their ears in an attempt to silence the loud and obnoxious voice.

Most of the employees from Rooster Teeth were helping Geoff and ultimately Michael achieve the best wedding proposal. Barbara, Kara and Monty were put in charge of the decorations, Jack, Caiti and Ryan were told to organise the food and Caleb, Jordan and Dan were to organise any activities that would happen when the drinking started. On that note, Geoff, Joel and Burnie were to buy all the alcohol for the evening. As for Ray and JJ, they were left to put together a music playlist. Everyone else like Miles, Kerry, Gus, Chris and Ali wandered about helping with things here and there. It was more like a community event that an engagement party, but this is how Michael wanted it, for all of his friends to be together. Hell, even Joe the Cat made a guest appearance, much to Monty’s dismay.

The decorations were made and put up, beautiful summer colours like gold and poppy red weaved around each other and with some help from Caleb’s group, Chinese lanterns were ready for use. Various foods were placed on tables, Caiti slapping Jack’s hands every time he swiped a mini sausage. Caleb decided that playing some Frisbee was required; Jordan wanting to play ‘spin the bottle’, and Dan helped Geoff, Joel and Burnie with some drinking games, but decided that he wanted to record the event. And with allergy tablets shoved down Monty’s throat, they were set to go.

Geoff had decided that the proposal will happen inside the Rooster Teeth building, and then they would migrate to the garden to have the party, with a barbecue, Geoff more than happy to man it.

Despite the entire organisation, it was to be a secret to Lindsay, a surprise, but she was oblivious to it all anyway.

Gavin was given a very important job, to accompany Michael whenever he wasn’t with Lindsay, and to update him on everything. But he was also told to keep the ring safe, and that he would be “In deep shit” if he lost it.

He would continue making the cinnamon coffees for Michael, and give him pep talks when he needed them. His job was to be Michael’s best friend.

xXxXxXxXx

During those first two weeks, Michael and Gavin grew closer every day. Gavin would provoke Michael, and laugh as he watched him get angry. He would jump into his arms every day, and shout at the top of his lungs, “MY BOI!”. Michael would return the affection in the same way. Others around them would mimic them, or whistle at them, but it was all part of the fun and games.

Gavin would go to Michael’s for bevs, and stay up all night with him playing video games. They were always glued to each other’s sides.

Michael would continue to get Déjà vu, and it would get worse by the day. And he still couldn’t explain why.

xXxXxXxXx

“Micool, just take a deep breath. Everything will be fine; here I made you some more Cinnoffee.” Gavin gave Michael his hundredth coffee of the day, and Michael drank half of it in a rush. Lindsay was out with the girls doing some dress shopping for what Lindsay thought would be just a regular party. Today was the day he was going to propose.

“It’s just a proposal, no need to worry.” Gavin rubbed Michael’s shoulder.

“Gavin, you have never proposed, you have no idea what kind of stress I’m going through right now.” Michael snapped at his boy. Gavin’s shit eating grin quivered, and faltered, ‘till no smile was left.

“Actually I have.” Gavin looked to the floor, biting his lip. Michael looked at him quizzically.

“Who? What happened?” He asked.

Gavin laughed softly, reminiscing in memories. “He was…” he took a moment to look into Michael’s eyes and noticed the shock on his face because of the word ‘he’. “…my best friend. He and I were so happy together. We were always there for each other, through the highs and the lows. So I thought, ‘I am going to marry him’. So I proposed to him and well…” he trailed off as he wiped a tear from his cheek. Michael gripped the Cinnoffee tighter.

“What was his name? Also, I didn’t know you were gay. Thanks for telling me, asshat.” Michael argued, pouting. Gavin breathed a laugh, but carried on.

“His name…doesn’t matter anymore. Also yeah, sorry. Not really something that comes up in a conversation.” Michael nodded in agreement. Gavin could feel more tears pooling in his eyes, but wiped them away before they could fall.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Michael whispered.

“Of course you didn’t know, you pleb, I didn’t tell you. I didn’t tell anyone apart from Geoff and Griffon.” Gavin punched him on the arm slightly. “Come on you sausage, let’s get this party started.” Michael nodded and chugged the rest of his coffee, enjoying it to the last drop. He straightened out his jacket. Gavin swore he heard Michael say, “It would be easier to marry you.” but it was too quiet for him to hear. And with that, the two set off to Rooster Teeth.

xXxXxXxXx

Lindsay arrived to the offices wearing a beautiful golden dress with red ribbons around it, she had a large ribbon in her hair to accompany the others but it was slightly darker than her natural red. She wore red high heels with glitter and gems glued to them. Griffon thought that it looked too girly for Lindsay, but didn’t say anything, but rather commented on its beauty. Barbara and Kara had officially helped Lindsay choose the dress, and were rather proud of their choice.

At 6:00pm, everyone was ushered into one of the rooms that overlooked the gardens outside, including Michael and Gavin, who thought they were late. The lights were turned off, and they waited for a solid two minutes before the arrival of a giggling Lindsay. When she entered the room, the lights were turned on slightly and disco lights danced around the room, illuminating the golden dress. Michael was in the centre of the room, stood alone, the velvet box being held in his slightly sweaty hands.

Lindsay looked around the room, dazzled by the lights and her boyfriend, who never dresses up for any occasion, was in a tuxedo. She walked towards him steadily, “What’s going on here?” she asked, puzzled. Michael took a tiny step back, and fell on to one knee. His face was slowly growing redder and redder as the moments passed. He held the box out in front of her and her mouth gaped a little bit. He opened it steadily, revealing the gold and emerald ring inside. She covered her mouth and gasped, realisation hitting her like a brick.

“Lindsay Tuggey,” he breathed for a second, “will you marry me?”.

xXxXxXxXx

Gavin could hear the screams, the laughter and the popping of champagne all the way from outside. He was sat by a tree, cradling his own Cinnamon flavoured tea. Once he finished it, he let the cup fall to the grass, emptying what little was left. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them. In his hand he fiddled with something. He would go over it with his fingers, tracing the design and make, picturing it with his eyes closed. Gavin opened his eyes and his hand that was held out in front of him. It was a ring, a beautiful green and gold ring, slightly worn. Several scratches were on it, and he smiled as the memories that caused them played through his mind. He put the ring on and held it up against the light of the sun setting, showing a beautiful blue hidden within it. The two colours danced around, bouncing off each other. It was the ring he had made for Michael, before all of this began.

Before the disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Before the disaster.*  
> I was going to make Gavin the best man, however in irl he refused to be Michael's. I dunno why that stopped me but oh well~  
> Stay tuned for more!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my fabulousness.

“Do you remember fully now?” Ray asked casually. He glanced at Gavin who was still looking at the ring on his finger.

“Most of it, I just didn’t show any signs of knowing.” His voice was bland, and had no emotion to it.

“When?” Ray asked more forceful. Gavin just sighed.

“Three weeks.” Ray gave a knowing nod.

“As long as he doesn’t remember, it’ll all be fine.” Ray huffed. “The paperwork is very annoying.” He rubbed his temples to exaggerate his tiredness. Gavin kept on staring at the ring.

Ray exhaled, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to party. See you later, Vav.” He stood from where he was sat and made his way over to where the action was, yelling ‘PARTY!’ as he made his way there.

Gavin held the ring close to his chest. “June 8th 1995. You mustn’t forget Gavin. It’s very important.” He murmured to himself, repeating the date over and over again. “It’s where it all started, Gavin. You mustn’t forget.”

xXxXxXxXx

~June 7th 1995~

“Wow Mummy, it’s boilng over here! It’s not like England at all is it?” A young Gavin squealed in excitement.

“Yes Gavin. I think we’re going to like it here. I always loved the summer weather.” Gavin’s mother sighed contently.

“Did Daddy like the hot weather?” Her breath hitched at the mention of the young boy’s Father, but she soon smiled happily.

“Yes, yes he did. And I’m sure he’s enjoying it in Heaven too.”

Gavin and his Mother stood in front of a big white house, their eyes filled with awe as they gazed at it. “Wow!” they both gasped. After a few moments of silence, Gavin’s mother took hold of his hand and led him inside. She opened the door and let go of the fascinated boy. He ran through the door, and halted in the living room. It was already furnished, with antique designs with the odd modern things here and there. Gavin’s Father’s camera stood atop the fireplace, with his picture by the side of it.

“Hi Dad.” Gavin smiled at the picture. He looked at the clock next to it, 11pm. Noticing the time, he yawned, and he realised how tired he was. Gavin’s Mother came into the room and took his hand once more, and led him upstairs.

“This will be your new room, Gavvy. You know where the bathroom and everything is, and it’s been a long day so go to sleep, and you can have a look around the neighbourhood tomorrow. Night Night.” She waved to Gavin and he waved back. He jumped into his freshly made bed after slipping on his pyjamas. He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

xXxXxXxXx

~June 8th 1995~

“Be careful outside Gavin, and be nice to the other kids!” Gavin’s Mother shouted after Gavin, who was already half way down the garden path. He took a sharp turn at the gate and nearly fell over, but regained his balance. He took another right turn into his neighbour’s garden, and ran up to the door. He stopped to catch his breath, and rang the doorbell.

He wasn’t expecting a boy of a similar age to answer the door, but he grinned anyway. “Hello! My name is Gavin Free, I just moved in next door, what’s your name?” The other boy looked at him with a weird expression.

“You sound funny.” He stated. Gavin gave a confused look in return.

“My name’s Michael Jones. Nice to meet you.” he smiled.

xXxXxXxXx

They spent the whole day playing together, playing the latest video games on Michael’s SNES. Gavin learned that Michael’s parents weren’t home very much, but he didn’t seem to mind. Michael learnt that Gavin recently lost his Father to cancer, and that he went to heaven with the angels. Michael smiled at the 9 year old. Michael, being a little more mature, didn’t believe in angels, or even God for that matter, but he forgot that when Gavin told him wondrous stories about his Father, and his life in England.

Many hours passed, and with promises to play again tomorrow, Gavin left with a sad face. He jumped over the small fence that separated his house with Michael’s and went home.

When Gavin woke up again, it was 11.27pm, and he shot up when he realised what had awoken him from his slumber.

Smoke.

“Mum!” Gavin shouted at the top of his lungs, and when he didn’t get an immediate answer, he panicked. He jumped from his bed and ran to his Mother’s room. He slammed the door open, only to be met with a very tired Mother.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” she questioned, rubbing her eyes. Gavin was confused, he could smell smoke, he can smell smoke. It was then when his Mother recognised the smell as well. She grabbed Gavin’s hand and ran down the stairs, bursting through the front door. She ran out into the garden a little, and fell to the floor, panting. She looked to her house, but was shocked when it wasn’t alit. Then she turned her head slightly to the left, and Gavin would never forget the look of terror on her face when she realised Michael’s house was on fire.

xXxXxXxXx

Gavin’s eyes widened too, larger than his Mother’s. He left her grasp and ran towards his friend’s house, screaming ‘MICOOL!’ all the way. He leaped the fence, but his foot caught the end of it, and he promptly fell to the ground. He wormed his way back up again, and continued sprinting. He slammed open the front door, coughing immediately when his lungs breathed in a toxic amount of smoke. He remembered what he had been taught in school, ‘Keep low on the ground so you don’t breathe as much smoke.’ His body didn’t need telling twice, and he flopped to the floor. He saw a hand poking out from the couch and forced his weak body to it. It was Michael. He picked him up and dragged him to the front door. He had to get out now, as he could hear the timber crackling, about to fall on them. At the last moment, Gavin mustered all of his strength and threw himself and Michael outside. The wood collapsed, and the door-way was sealed. But not before he caught sight of a silhouette of a man standing on the stairs. The man waved, and disappeared. Fifteen years. A voice whispered in his ear, and he felt a burn on his hand. He looked at it, and saw a pentagram tattoo on it, about the same size as his thumb nail. Fifteen years, he heard again.

Michael coughed and stirred, and looked up to Gavin. He noticed he was in the younger boy’s arms, and quickly pulled away. He noticed they were burnt, as were most of his clothes. He looked towards his house, and watched the flames dance high into the sky. Reality hit him, and he could feel himself tearing up. Gavin noticed this, and pulled him in for a hug, whispering kind words into his ears. He glanced at his watch. _Tick tick tick tick. ___00.00am.

_Fifteen years, he heard a final time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn. Welp.  
> I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more~!


	7. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heated up between Michael and Gavin.  
> I'm so good with Chapter names am I right >u>

~ The engagement party ~

Gavin stared at the pentagram tattoo and frowned at it. He hated it, it reminded him of that dreadful night, and all the horrors to go with it. But there was a piece missing in his story, something he couldn’t put his finger on.

After a few minutes of Gavin trying to force the memories back, he sighed and decided that sitting alone by the tree wasn’t very much fun, and neither was sulking. So he stood up with his empty cup in hand, and walked over to the party.

When he arrived, everyone there was dancing and/or drinking, enjoying themselves. Whilst making his way to the kitchen, he was knocked over twice, had alcohol dropped on him several times, and was kissed by a very drunk Burnie. He was fine once he forced the vomit to go back down his throat, but alas, he had made it to the kitchen, only to find a three-way make-out session between Miles, Kerry and Monty. He threw the cup into the sink and fled.

He sat down on the couch, nursing his first beer of the night. He looked to the right and smiled at Jordan, who was fast asleep, his head resting on a cushion. He smiled at the innocent look on his face, something about it reminding of himself.

_Right, that’s it._ Gavin thought to himself. _I am not going to be a mingy sod._ He downed the first drink and stole the one that was in Jordan’s hand. He was going to get absolutely blotto. 

xXxXxXxXx

He drank and danced his sorrows away, laughing at everything and nothing. Finally, the night reached a point where everyone was drunk enough to play ‘Spin the bottle’. Jordan had awoken from his slumber just for this. He shouted everyone into a large circle, and placed a used bottle in the centre. People like Gus, Ray, Caiti, Jack, JJ and Dan wanted to sit this one out, as they would rather watch the commotion than be a part of it.

Gavin bounced down next to Ryan, who was madly grinning at the bottle, as if he was placing a curse on it.

“Come on lovebirds, get in here!” Joel shouted to Michael and Lindsay who had mysteriously returned from the rendezvous that was the bedroom. Everyone shuffled around so the two could fit in. They plopped down, giggling, and Gavin forced himself to look away.

“Just start already! We’re all bored as dicks!” Geoff shouted at Jordan, and Griffon laughed at the two. Jordan coughed and span the bottle. It landed on Burnie, who cheered wildly. Jordan then span the bottle a second time and it landed on Ryan. He turned to look at Burnie who seemed to have a worried look on his face.

“No need to be worried, pet.” Ryan murmured as he moved closer to Burnie, who was starting to lean away. “Don’t be scared.” He whispered. Burnie gulped and Geoff slapped him on the back.

“Just get it over and done with, you pansy.” He laughed, and Griffon hit him, but smiled at Burnie too. He sighed and faced Ryan, who was right in his face. He closed his eyes, willing it to be over, but when Ryan’s lips smashed with his own, he couldn’t help but indulge in the feel and taste of Ryan. So it was only natural that he felt cold when Ryan eventually pulled away and sat back at his spot. Burnie looked at him with a longing look, and Ryan winked at him, a sign that it would continue later.

Jordan spun the bottle again, and it landed on Gavin, who in his drunkenness whooped at the thought of snogging someone half to death. He mimicked Ryan’s smile from earlier. Jordan span the bottle again, and Gavin willed it not to be Geoff. But his creepy grin fell to a stunned frown when it landed on Michael.

Lindsay cheered, and Michael shared a look of worry with Gavin. She patted him on the back, “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be…” she snorted a giggle. “…it’ll be top.” And she burst out laughing.

“You’ve had like what, two beers? Lightweight.” Michael sighed. Lindsay smiled up to him, and pushed him towards Gavin. He crawled towards Gavin teasingly slow. Gavin looked up to Ray, who gave him the thumbs up. He grinned at him, and crashed his lips to Michael’s. He was startled, but didn’t move away. Gavin turned it from a sweet kiss to a passionate one, much to the surprise of Michael. However Gavin was more surprised when the older boy didn’t return the kiss. Michael backed off and sat next to Lindsay, who was also astonished by Gavin’s act, but shrugged it off as part of the game. Michael never broke eye contact with Gavin, and he always had a look of confusion in them. Gavin couldn’t stand it anymore, and left the circle murmuring something about needing another beer.

He fell through the door and staggered to the living room and toppled on to the couch. His eyes were filled with tears, tears that rapidly tumbled onto the cushion below him.

“What did you expect?” Ray sighed as he stood in the doorway. Gavin was quick to turn around, his face full of anger and hurt.

“You knew he would reject me, didn’t you?” Gavin hissed through his hiccups and tears. Ray threw his hands up to show innocence.

“I didn’t know how it would turn out, to be honest. Could’a gone either way, how Michael reacted was Michael’s choice.” Gavin sniffed, and he knew Ray was probably telling the truth. “At least now you know he doesn’t love you, which should make the process a lot easier for both of us.” He turned around when he heard footsteps, and vanished into thin air only seconds after. Gavin looked through the door and saw Michael approaching. He squeaked and tried to hide behind the cushions.

“You do realise I can see you right?” Michael said with a small laugh. Gavin peaked over the cushion and grunted. He put the pillow down to show his face, which was red and wet. Michael looked at him for a moment but sat down next to him. “What was that back there?” he asked with a stern look. Gavin let a few more tears fall from his face but gave a cheeky grin.

“It’s called spin the bottle, love. You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. It just happened to be you.”

“Not the game, you moron,” Gavin’s smile quivered. “The kiss. What the hell dude? You’re lucky Lindsay was too smashed up to be bothered by it, otherwise you would have a broken nose by now.”

Gavin look at his thumbs and twiddled them. “I wanted to see your reaction, and you’re mad, so sorry.” He thought he heard someone outside the room listening in, but pushed the thought away when he realised it was probably Ray. Michael smiled.

“I’m not angry.”

“It’s just, seeing you and Lindsay together, close, kissing, everything. It’s too much.”

“Gavin, if you hadn’t realised, I do that all the time.” Michael retorted with a frown.

“But you see Michael, you were meant to do that to me. I was the one who was supposed to be getting married to you. We were going to ask Barbara to be the mother to our baby, and we would have a beautiful child. We were going to settle down just outside of Austin, but not very far from Rooster Teeth so we could still work there. It was going to be so perfect, why can’t you remember?” Gavin ranted, the tears flowing faster than ever. Michael stared at him with disarray and hesitation.

“Gavin, I don’t—“ was all Michael could get out before Gavin pulled him in for a kiss. Michael stayed quiet, and felt the wetness of his lips. He stayed there in Gavin’s hold, and much to Gavin’s happiness and surprise, he returned the kiss. He cupped his hands around Gavin’s face; and pushed his tongue in deep. The two relished in the moment, which may have lasted several. Michael moved his hands to Gavin's hips, that jolted at the touch. _This can't go on._ Gavin pulled away and looked into Michael’s eyes for the last time and smiled before sprinting from the room. Michael sat there looking at where Gavin had left, something deep inside of him yelling at him to run after the boy and kiss him again. The Déjà vu was stronger than ever.

He got up and walked out of the room, but heard a sobbing to his right. His eyes widened when he found Lindsay crying against the wall. She had witnessed it all. Lindsay looked into Michael’s eyes, the word betrayal and love bouncing around her head like a pinball machine. She ran towards the garden, and Michael made no attempt to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see how their relationship has and will develop? Stay tuned!


	8. Revisiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words just feels.  
> You will too.  
> Maybe not today,  
> but you will.

Gavin burst through the front door, tripping slightly, but he quickly regained his footing and carried on running. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He ran through the hot night, he could feel he sweat moisturising his body, the taste of the kiss still lingered on his lips, and he didn’t know whether to cry or laugh.

Michael had _kissed_ him. Sure, Gavin made the first move but Michael didn’t stop him, hell; Michael took the kiss to the next level.

_This is really bad._ Gavin thought, worried. He stopped running and plonked himself down on some grass in a park. _Bugger, this is really bloody bad. ___

"Damn right it is.” Ray said harshly. “He’s beginning to remember again, you do realise-“ 

____“I know, demon. I’ve played out this game more times than I can remember.” Gavin snapped coldly, glaring at Ray. “Just because I pulled my only damn friend out of a fire, I have this bloody curse on me.” He was starting to get angrier. “This is all your fault, you tosser. Why couldn’t you just leave me alone? I didn’t do bollocks!”_ _ _ _

____Ray was starting to get angrier too. His eyes turned a jet black and he pounced on Gavin, holding his neck tight. Gavin started wheezing, kicking to try and get the beast off. When he started to become numb and slack, Ray pulled away and his eyes turned back to normal. Gavin looked to see Ray’s face was full of confusion and realisation. He dragged Gavin up by the scruff of his shirt and stared at him in the eyes._ _ _ _

____“Vav, how much do you exactly remember?” he questioned._ _ _ _

____“Enough.” Gavin spat. Ray put him down on the ground and sat by him. Gavin gave him a strange look._ _ _ _

____“You don’t remember everything, do you?” Ray said in shock. Gavin looked away and said nothing. “This makes a whole ton of sense now, why you avoided me, never spoke to me apart from in the Lets Plays, you don’t remember what happened that night!” he laughed, realisation hitting him hard. He laughed harder and harder, but suddenly stopped. He stared at Gavin with the same devilish black eyes. “Then I have to show you.” Gavin gave a confused look but blacked out just as Ray kissed him._ _ _ _

____xXxXxXxXx_ _ _ _

____He woke up and looked around, finding Ray stood over him with his hand held out. Gavin took it and Ray helped him to his feet with ease. Gavin ran his fingers over his lips; the taste of Michael’s now replaced with Ray’s. He wanted to question Ray why he had done it, but stopped when he realised he wasn’t in the park anymore. He looked up and noticed a different moon was shining. “Where are we?” he asked.  
“Oh Gavin, I thought you would at least remember where you lived.” Ray sighed, letting go of the other boy’s hand. Gavin looked about him, and it took him a moment to take in that what he say in front of him was the house he lived in when he first moved to America._ _ _ _

____“Welcome back to the year 1995, Thursday the 8th of June.”_ _ _ _

____xXxXxXxXx  
Michael knew what he had to do. He had to find Gavin. He ran to the front door and outside. He noticed Chris sat outside nodding off, cradling a beer._ _ _ _

____“Hey Chris!” Michael shouted even though he was next to the poor boy. He jumped violently at the sudden voice and spilt some of the beer on him. He looked down to the wet patch and then back up the shouter, and was petrified when he realised it was Michael. “Calm down, have you seen Gavin anywhere?” Chris took a moment to consider the question but nodded. “Alright good, where?”_ _ _ _

____“He looked like he was headed towards the park, I think I saw Ray chase him at one point, but he was fast and it was all a blur. Why?” Chris questioned._ _ _ _

____“No reason, bye Chris!” was all he got as a reply as he watched Michael sprint down the road to where the park was._ _ _ _

____xXxXxXxXx  
“Did we travel through time?” Gavin asked, astonished. Ray laughed at him._ _ _ _

____“I don’t have the power to do that, I’m only a crossroads demon, but I’m glad you have high expectations for me. No, this is only a vision, a hallucination if you will.” Gavin understood that, but was still slightly bewildered by the whole ordeal. “It’s starting.” Gavin looked to Michael’s house, which had some smoke starting to pour from it. He panicked, and was about to run inside when Ray stopped him. “It’s a vision, remember?” Gavin nodded but still felt a need to go inside. The flames rapidly grew stronger, ash flying high into the sky. He heard a door bang and he looked to his left to see a little Gavin and his mother sprawled out on the grass. His mother looked up and stared straight into Gavin’s eyes. “An illusion.” Ray stated. The younger Gavin jumped to his feet and started running towards the burning house, and Gavin breathed a small laugh as he watched himself fall over the fence. But the little guy was determined and got back to his feet. He burst through the door and started coughing, but promptly fell to the floor to keep out of the smoke. “After you.” Ray smiled waving his hands towards the door. Gavin looked through and saw Michael and the other Gavin by the couch._ _ _ _

____“MICOOL.” He screamed, tears falling. Gavin got closer to the two of them, Ray following behind. “Don’t die on me Micool, please don’t die, you’re my only friend.” He sobbed. Gavin stopped behind them, his eyes full of hurt and confusion. Michael made no response, his skin pale and his eyes closed._ _ _ _

____“Enter me!” Ray exclaimed. Gavin looked up from the boys and noticed a black figure standing over them. It took off his coat and hat and tossed them to the side._ _ _ _

____“Wassup kid?” a black eyed Ray asked. Gavin looked back and forth between the two Rays, pointing at one and then the other, his mouth wide open. “He died huh. Too bad. But you know, you could bring him back to life.” The younger Gavin snapped his head up to look at the demon._ _ _ _

____“What do I have to do?” he sniffed. Both Rays smiled._ _ _ _

____“All you have to do is make a deal with me.” They both chanted in unison. “I bring Michael back to life and in about 15 years I come back and get whatever payment I see fit at that time. Good deal huh?”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll do it.” Gavin said without hesitation. Ray smiled and leant down beside him._ _ _ _

____“The next bit is a bit gross; you have to kiss me to complete the contract.” Gavin nodded and with no hesitation he bent up to kiss the older man._ _ _ _

____“You are such a nonce.” The older Gavin said, giving Ray a look of disgust. Ray shrugged at him and continued to watch the scene play out in front of them._ _ _ _

____The demon pulled away from the small boy and grinned. He lent over Michael and placed a hand on his head. The colour suddenly flushed back to his face and he began coughing._ _ _ _

____“Micool!” Gavin said happily and enveloped him in a massive hug._ _ _ _

____“I suggest you get him out of here, the place is gonna collapse any second now.” The demon advised. Gavin nodded and threw Michael’s arm over his shoulder, and trudged towards the door._ _ _ _

____“So that’s how it happened.” Gavin said, awe-struck. Ray nodded. “Everything fits into place now.”_ _ _ _

____“So then,” Ray giggled, “what was it that I took after 15 years?” Gavin turned to look at him, tears rolling down his face._ _ _ _

____“You took Michael’s love from me. So when and if Michael was to fall in love with me again, time would restart.”_ _ _ _

____“Bingo!” Ray shouted just as the house collapsed on them._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam. Plot twist. Yeah.  
> Stay tuned for more~!


	9. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

_[Please listen to_

_[this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y0w1LHZHVM) ___

_whilst reading this chapter]_

~

_Gavin looked about him. Everything was black, pitch black. He started to panick. "Michael!" he shouted, but no sound came out. He tried again and again, but lost the will eventually. He noticed he was floating, gently, with no swaying or breezes, it was like he was laying in bed, a soft feeling. Gavin tried to wake himself up from this dream, but to no avail. He closed his eyes in stress and worry. When he opened them again he was surrounded by softly glowing orbs of light. One passed by him, and as he reached out to grab it, it disappeared. The orbs flew around everywhere and Gavin fell quiet. He stared as they would infinitely rise into the darkness above, only to re-appear from below him. His limbs relaxed and he smiled at the simplicity, at the peace that was so simply conjured. Here, his worries seemed to evaporate, and he was left with nothing but happiness. ___

xXxXxXxXx

“Gavin!” Michael shouted at the unconscious boy. He awoke with a start and head butted Michael. They both pulled away and grunted, rubbing at the pain, willing it to go away. Gavin opened his eyes fully and looked about him. He was in the park, the dark void with the beautiful lights becoming more like a distant memory as the moments passed. He tried so desperately to cling on to the peacefulness, but soon it was gone. Michael noticed his confusion and said, “Hey dumbshit, why were you knocked out here? Too much booze?” he laughed, but stopped when Gavin didn’t smile or even look his way. “What’s wrong?” he asked with concern.

“Michael, how much do you care about me?” Gavin asked sternly, finally looking him in the eyes. Michael was taken aback; he sighed and sat next to Gavin on the grass.

“I care about you a lot, idiot.” They both smiled.

“Michael,” Gavin said, just quiet enough to be a whisper, “do you love me?” he looked away from Michael again. Michael blushed immensely.

“G-Gavin, I…” he couldn’t find the words. He was just about to try and explain when Gavin butted in.

“Michael, the thing is,” he breathed a sigh, “I have a curse.” Michael frowned at him with a stunned expression. “In a way, you have a curse too. You and I, we are both cursed.” Gavin spluttered, rubbing at the tattoo slightly.

“What is the curse exactly?” Michael asked cautiously.

“We aren’t allowed to fall in love.” He glanced up at Michael who was quite clearly hurt. “Michael, remember when I asked you if you remembered the 8th of June 1995?” Michael nodded. “Well, there was a fire at your house. You and I had become best friends, by the way. And inside the house I found you dead.” He sniffed quietly. “The curse also means that if we fall in love again, time resets and you lose your memory.” The tears were coming fast now. “Michael, I’ve had watch you fall in love with me and let time reset for over 10 years.” He hunched his body up and wailed, letting everything come out, Ray being a demon, the contract they made, how painful everything was. Michael sat in silence, becoming sadder and sadder by the second. During the time Gavin cried Michael inched his way towards him and put an arm around his shoulder. Gavin rested on Michael’s chest and curled up, practically on his lap. Michael had remembered everything by now, but didn’t say anything but kind words into his ear. Gavin looked up and gasped slightly at the sky, over a hundred chinese lanterns were floating, illuminating the darkness of the night in the most beautiful way possible. He smiled at the familiarity of it, and soon fell to sleep. 

“Come out Ray,” Michael whispered, “we need to talk.”

xXxXxXxXx

Ray appeared by his side smiling. “You called?” he said with a smirk. Michael nearly punched him in the face but the fear of waking up Gavin stopped him. He hugged the younger lad closer to him.

“Is there a way to revoke the contract?” he asked harshly. Ray looked at him with little amount of surprise.

“You know, that’s the second time you asked me. The first time you wanted to give me your soul. Which was a good effort, but I denied.” He snorted a laugh.

“I thought souls were precious to you demons.” Michael snapped. Ray shrugged.

“I’ve spent over 1000 years collecting souls; I want something new, different. Change is for the best, as they say.” He grinned and licked his lips.

“What would you want? What is worth more than my soul?” he snarled, sliding away from the demon.

Ray pondered the question, looking up into the sky. He watched the stars for a little while, as they shone brighter than any human soul. He searched himself for what he wanted. He was a crossroads demon, had anything he wanted, practically. But there was one thing that he never had.

“Family.” He murmured. Michael gave him a strange look and laughed.

“You’re a demon asshat; I thought you weren’t supposed to have the emotions of a human.”

“Well, humanity was one of the few things I didn’t lose in Hell. Actually, that’s a lie because I went into the torturing business for a while.” Michael gave him a look of disgust. “But yeah. I still have some emotions left.” He smirked. “So, the deal is, when you die, instead of going to Heaven, Hell or even Purgatory for that matter, you will become my brother in arms.” Michael gave him a confused look. “I will turn you into a demon.” Michael’s eyes widened in worry and horror. “Don’t worry, your memory will be completely wiped, you won’t remember your time on Earth, and you won’t remember Gavin either. You will become a killing machine. But one final thing, time will have to be reset one last time, and you won’t even remember having this conversation, but you will remember a lot of things. Wouldn’t want you hunting me down, would we?” he laughed. “It will be the last time the curse takes effect. So, what’ll it be? Spending forever forgetting, watching the person you love be broken time after time, or will you live a happy and normal life and just forget it all when you die? It’s up to you.” Michael stared at him, trying to take everything in. His breath became sharper and more hitched, he felt like he was going to throw up. He went over everything in his head, killing, forgetting, and never being able to see Gavin again.

“One condition.” He growled. “Gavin will go to Heaven, no questions asked.” Ray leered at him.

“Done.” He grabbed Michael’s shirt and didn’t give him time to yelp before their lips crashed together.

xXxXxXxXx

In a moment it was over, Ray had disappeared, the birds started to wake up and sing, more cars drove on the road, and the sky was turning orange and gold. He looked down and smiled sweetly when Gavin shuffled in his sleep. He nudged the boy slightly, waking him up almost instantly.

“Micool?” he asked, still half asleep. He looked at his hand to the pentagram tattoo and noticed it was gone. In a split second he was alert. “Where’s Ray? What’s he done?” he stood up, suddenly becoming woozy when a headache hit him like a brick. Michael stood up and supported Gavin. “Thanks” he smiled warmly to him.

“No problem, moron.” He smiled back. Michael looked at Gavin, and took in his features. His European haircut, his tanned skin, his green eyes. Michael blushed when Gavin realised he was looking at him, however he didn’t look away. Gavin stared at him, a wanting look in those emerald eyes. He pulled Gavin closer. The other tried to pull away, whispering about the curse, but gave up when Michael was close to his face. “Isn’t the sunrise beautiful?” Michael asked with his eyes closed, feeling the gentle warmth of the Texan sun and Gavin’s body. Gavin glanced sideways to look at the soft glow and took in the same warmth. He turned back to Michael who was tearing up. “Don’t worry Gavin.” Gavin observed him with fear. “I love you and I always will, no matter how many times everything resets. Do you hear me Gavin?” he raised his voice. “I fucking love you Gavin!” Gavin stared at him in panic and alarm, desperately trying to pull away from Michael’s grasp, but to no avail.

“Micool, please,” he cried, “please, no, don’t, no, stop, Micool!” Gavin shrieked.

“I love you Gavin.” Everything went silent. “I love you.” Gavin stopped trying to pull away and looked deep into Michael’s eyes.

“Me too.” He smiled, crying. They pulled each other close for a last time and dived into a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored each other, hands gripping anywhere they could find, allowing the tears to pool and fall. The sun shone brighter than ever between the two, gold dancing off their skin and eyes. Sparks began to fly around the two, becoming faster by the second, creating a white light around them. Michael pulled away and looked into Gavin’s eyes. “No, Michael, please, Ray!” he screamed as he could feel himself being pulled away.

Goodbye, my boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes tear*  
> Want to read the final chapter? Stay tuned.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is bored with his life, and feels anxious when he starts to feel Deja Vu constantly. Could Gavin be the cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Please enjoy the final chapter~!

_Ring ting~_

Gavin opened his eyes which were still slightly wet from the tears. He glanced around, taking in the dark surroundings. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ He pondered. A second ago he was in the park with Michael, but as his eyes adjusted, he realised he was in a cupboard, staring at a shelf with lots of boxes on it. 

__“Hello?” a voice yelled. “Anybody home?”_ _

_Micool!_ Gavin smiled, but it faded instantly. He had gone back in time, yet again. “Uh…yup. I’ll be there in a-“ Was all he managed to say before he realised he was on ladders. He promptly fell back, the shelf of boxes following after him. He landed to the floor with a bump and the boxes with a crash. “Crap!” he squealed, muttering several British words too. 

__“Umm… dude you okay?” Michael shouted from the other room, his voice filled with concern. Gavin forced himself to stand and felt his way to the door, using the little bit of light that poured from it as guidance. He peaked out, seeing Michael in an Achievement Hunter t-shirt and a beanie, he smiled and passed through the door, plastering a cheeky grin to his face. He looked at Michael who blushed and looked away. Gavin never did find out why. Michael looked back and coughed, “You okay buddy?” Gavin nodded and smiled, no matter how many times Michael forgot he always seemed to make sure his boy was safe. He realised he was a bit dusty from the fall and swiped off the dirt from his scarlet shirt. “So uh.” The boy paused, glancing down at Gavin’s name tag. “Mr Gavin Free, I’m here for a ring, an engagement ring to be precise, can you help me out?”__

Gavin beamed up to him. “Sure mate! Come over here and I’ll show you what we’ve got.” He lifted up part of the counter and walked over to where the engagement rings were held. “So what you looking for? We have the normal cliché stuff, but I _know_ you aren’t that kinda guy.” Gavin wondered if saying something slightly different would trigger different dialogue, and he was surprised when the older boy smiled at him. “What colour?” he gulped, feeling red to the face. 

____“Gavin, I think I’d like a green one, it reminds me of my partner.” Michael leered at him._ _ _ _

____“D-Do you remember the 8th of June, 1995?” Gavin stuttered._ _ _ _

____“As a matter of fact, I do. It’s the day we first met, I believe.” Michael grinned, showing the single cute dimple. Gavin’s mouth dropped, which turned into a smile._ _ _ _

____“Micool? I-“_ _ _ _

____“No, shut the fuck up for a minute. Give me that fucking ring.” Michael raised his voice, worrying Gavin, so he complied without hesitation. Michael took the ring from him, and held it up against the light from the window. It glowed an ocean blue inside, just as Gavin designed it to be. He turned back to Gavin. “You have another one just like this, right?” Gavin nodded in confusion and hurried over to the cabinet again. He reached inside and pulled out a similar ring, but instead of it being green, it was blue. “Now give it here.” Michael ordered. Gavin walked back to the window and handed the other ring to him. He held it up against the window, against the sunlight, and watched colours like gold and pink dance off each other. “Isn’t the sunrise beautiful?” he smiled peacefully. Gavin gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, taking a step back. Michael turned to look at him, sliding the green ring in his pocket. He fell to one knee, holding the blue ring up to the younger lad._ _ _ _

____“Mr Gavin David Free.” He breathed a content sigh. “Will you marry me?” He looked up to Gavin who for once wasn’t crying because of sadness or pain, but because of happiness._ _ _ _

____“Mr Michael Vincent Jones, it would be my pleasure.” He held his hand out to Michael, and giggled when he slid the ring onto his finger. Michael stood up and gazed at his fiancé for a moment, before pulling him in a deep kiss. It was a burning feeling, creating little sparks that shot through their bodies as they gasped and moaned for more. Time seemed to still, both of them enjoying the sweet taste of each other, neither willing to pull away._ _ _ _

____xXxXxXxXx  
____

“Hey fuckers!” Geoff bellowed at the top of his lungs, making everyone flinch. “Today we got a new person working in our office. He’ll be living with me because of some… circumstances. Anyway, be nice unless you want a punch to the face!” he shoved Gavin forward, making him bang his leg at the corner of the desk. He fell forwards, and grinned slyly when he fell into Michael’s lap. He looked up at Michael, who was blushing wildly. Gavin took the initiative of the situation and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Geoff sighed and walked to his own desk, ignoring the surprised looks of the others. 

____“Michael, what is going on?” Jack gaped at the boy, who pulled away from Gavin’s grasp for a moment._ _ _ _

____“Jack, Ryan, Ray, this is Gavin Free, my fiancé.” He smirked._ _ _ _

____“But what about Lindsay?” Ryan asked with concern._ _ _ _

____“I told her I liked someone else, that I realised my sexuality. Got a fucking problem with that, Ryan?” Ryan held his hands up in defeat, glancing at Geoff who just shrugged. Michael grinned and turned back to Gavin to continue where they left off. When Michael and Gavin started to moan and kiss each other’s necks, everyone took that as their cue to leave. Ray walked behind the others, who were rushing to leave the room. He slid the door shut behind him._ _ _ _

____“That’s my boy.” He murmured._ _ _ _

____xXxXxXxXx  
____

~ 7 months later ~ 

____“I, Michael Jones take you, Gavin Free to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part”. Gavin smiled down at Michael, who ran his fingers gently over the crystal blue ring._ _ _ _

____“I, Burnie Burns, pronounce Gavin David Free and Michael Vincent Free husband and…husband. You may now kiss or whatever.” Burnie smiled awkwardly and shuffled towards Ryan, who grabbed his hand instantly and pulled him inside.____

The two threw their lips together, enveloping in a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered, whooped and clashed beer bottles together whilst Millie happily threw confetti at the two. Even Lindsay celebrated, holding a beer in each hand. Gavin and Michael separated and looked at each other for the briefest of moments, before turning and walking down the pathway the people of employees made . 

____“Hey guess what, love?” Gavin gleamed at Michael._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Gavvy?” He giggled._ _ _ _

____“We can finally have that baby we always wanted.” Gavin squealed, jumping up and down in excitement._ _ _ _

____“Chill the fuck out, Gavin, we only just got married.” Michael sighed, but was also secretly excited about having a child. Gavin took no notice and ranted about names and colours, a boy or a girl, and begging Barbara to actually go through with it. For once, he was happy. For once, everyone was happy._ _ _ _

____**~ THE END ~**_ ****_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please follow me on my Tumblr. account! http://lieutenantcreeper.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I posted this on Tumblr, and people liked it, so I thought I would put it on here. By the way the first couple of chapters are slow, but everything picks up it's speed by about the 4th Chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
